


CLICK YOUR HEELS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie learns that not all is at it appears in Oz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CLICK YOUR HEELS

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

“Oh, how beautiful!” Enthralled, Charlie reached out to touch the brilliant red blossom.  
“Charlie, no!” Dorothy jerked her new friend back onto the road. “Watch”.   
She tossed the last of her sandwich to the blossom. The flower grabbed it, hissing happily, then stuffed it down its toothy maw.   
“Blurg.” Charlie said faintly.   
“You have to be more careful, Charlie. There are dangers in Oz you can’t even imagine -”  
Beep!  
“What’s that?” Dorothy looked around warily.  
“Um -- I got a text message.” Confused, Charlie pulled out her cell phone. “We have cell reception in Oz?”  
“What’s ‘cell reception’”?


End file.
